the chosen ones story
by ravenfan67
Summary: this is dcdragonballz23' s new account old one was deactivated so had to make new account so here is the full story for the chosen five by the way don't know how to add chapters so here is the full story


the chosen five

Prologue

it was said the we all are born with our destiny chosen for but when the fate of five

are chosen before they are born some would say that it was plain crazy but those who say

that fate can't be changed you are way wrong for fate does change when the is the balance.

Before i tell you how this came to be let me tell you the reader how it begins.

i know it was stupid but it was one me I'm raven this prophecy was given to me the day

Me and my husband beast boy five daughters were born. But before i can tell you how this came

Let about the day me and beast boy fell in love it was one day in mission city there was no fighting

The world was at peace. It was just me beast boy because it was only us the others found love. Starfire

And robin was married and was expecting their first and cyborg was married and had to rebuild

His and wife only son. But what i didn't that the man for me was still living with as roommate

With the job as branch manager at the power plant and i was a teacher at the local college as astrology

Professor. One night beast boy came and asked if i wanted to go to the local bar which i accepted that when we came home i told that i had fallen in love with him. so two years later we were married and two months later

i had some great news to tell him .

"honey I'm home and wait for what i have to tell you!" beast boy yelled

"Raven?"

"What is going on?"

That is when beast boy saw an arrow trail pointing down the hall towards their bedroom. he decided to follow it when he to the room there was note saying look in the kitchen for your surprise. so he did what it said and went to the kitchen were in on table was a package and there was raven cooking not knowing what to do he opened it and the pocket watch he wanted and pregnancy with a note attached to which said DADDY TWO LINES = PREGNANT

"WHAT?!" BEAST BOY yelled

"it is true chipmunk i am pregnant and i was told by three different doctors and cyborg himself." raven said

"but i don't what beside I'm going to be a dad and we finally have own family." beast boy explained

Nine months later

"Mr. Logan congrats you are the father five beauty daughters."

"Five?" beast boy questioned

"yes and you wife is waiting to tell you their names."

Soon beast boy went to see his five young ones.

"Raven i see that we five beautiful daughters what did you name them?" beast boy asked raven

"Our first is Mary then Margret, then Michelle, then mikayla, then molly honey bunches." raven stated

That's when everything went still and her father trigon the interdemensional appeared to see his grand kids and to deliver a prophecy "the gems was born of heart, the gem shall be the savior. They come to claim, they comes to sire. The end of all things mortal dire and the five shall win the ire."

The chosen five Chapter one: the discoverence sixteen years later

REET! "SUPRISE!" "What is going on here?" "Don't act like all don't it's your birthday." Raven answered

"OH yes we wish to celebrate you day of birth." starfire exclaimed.

The five as they been calling themselves had keeping a secret that they should so the mom and dad along with the rest of the teen titans and honorary titans.

"Mom" "dad" molly the youngest

who looks like their while sisters looks like their mom raven thus being one- third human one third animal one- third interdemensional demon but to everybody they look human except for molly who is looks green. "We have something to show you." Huh molly said with a deep breath "Margret you first." molly said "what is going on here kiddies?" raven asked "just watch mom."

"Mom as you know we look like human but we are we have powers mine are just like yours the powers of darkness watch."

Margret stated and made a beam of dark energy to lift a chair of the ground

"there is present i have to give to Mikayla, Mary, and Michelle first before they show their powers to you all."

And with that not she pulled out three black sashes and one each of them and told them to put them on. As soon as did that all of them shouted

"WE CAN SEE!"

"Yes as long as you keep them on you can see and now Mary show your powers of light magic and manipulation."

That watch as Mary made beam of light and made starfire dance against her will. "Now you Mikayla show your powers in the light and dark."

Mikayla displayed her powers to every by using her powers to carve statue of the five original teen titans.

"Now Michelle show your powers in elemental manipulation." molly shouted

Everybody stared in awe as she made wall of fire, earth, water, and air around her not knowing what raven asked her last and youngest cause she was the last to be born out of her quintuplets. What her powers was and she stated

"That's easy." molly answered

And suddenly all the animals that were there suddenly started to the maceraina and everybody gasped as she turned into a rabbit.

"I can turn into different animals and command the animal to do things and along with magical powers that's how I made the sashes." Molly stated

That's when somebody screamed and raven saw that her father trigon was standing in the middle of room and beast boy and was gearing to fight and trigon said

" slow people I'm here to see my grandkids and tell you this the prophecy I gave raven sixteen years ago is coming to pass in one year time the forsworn are coming and the five will fight but know they will be one unexpected death and on that happy note here are their gifts. Trigon stated

He opens up bag and out jumps five puppies known as hell hounds and disappears

"Mom is it true that we have to save the world and might lose someone." Mary asked

"Yes" raven answered

The chosen five

Chapter two wait did i see what i just saw?

"Raven did i just trigon i thought you locked him away again the last time he escaped and here he is giving are daughters hellhounds for pets what is going on here raven?" beast boy questioned

" He was but recently i found out the real reason he was locked away from because the order of azura saw him for what he really was a prophet he was the reason i was born in the first not only because he wanted to use me to come back to the mortal but because he fore saw it happening and then saw something else me sending him back only to release three years later and accepting that he can't come and take the world for his own so for the ten years he has been providing the money to keep this place running and occasional taking the girls out to do whatever they find fun these like going to my place of birth azurath and i told him he can come and give the girls a present and another thing my father knows this is going to happen as well as i because when they were born because he froze time to give a prophecy and it was as follows The gems was born of pure heart, the gems shall be the savior. they comes to claim, they comes to sire. The end of all things mortal dire, to win the mortal ire. And you just heard the last about the unexpected death." raven spoke

"Mom what do we do?" Mary asked

"And plus who are the forsworn

"They are race of evil entities that do nothing but go planet to planet destroying the race there and breed just to send them off to a new galaxy to breed and destroy some until the planet is a cesspool of pollution. And it seems that we one year until that happens and what are going is we are going to train and train until we you the five can beat them." raven spilled

so it came to be that spent more time in the training room working on the skills needed but there was something strange going on and no one knew but it didn't matter. Then one night raven wake her daughters

"Mom what is going on we need to sleep we only have eleven months till they come to destroy everything?" mikayla asked.

"That is why i wake because we have give hero names which you will choose and we will that being me and your dad so people will have something to chant when you win and the place is saved." raven told them quietly

Soon they came into the living and starfire, robin their daughter named terra ferment because she can control earth, cyborg and his wife and son bee and android. Knowing they were her e for one reason they decide what their hero names were going to be.

"Mikayla your hero name please."

"Dark shaman." she called back

"Accepted."

"Mary"

"Nightress." she stated

"Accepted."

"Margret."

Dark seductress"

"Michelle."

"Dark enchantress."

"And finally you molly."

"My name will be beast queen." "Accepted."

CHAPTER THREE THE fight

"BEAST QUEEN!" "We a way to fight these genetically mutated lions any ideas?" the dark shaman yelled as she dodged as a claw almost clawed her in the stomach. Still she fought as she was to by her master who died after teaching all that she needed to learn. her master told before she had passed on was learn before doing study your enemies moves then fight till this day she has no idea what the Jerusalem master shaman meant.

Up until the mutant lion attack brought on by the new villain everything had been normal. beast queen was learning to control and use her power of the beast, dark shaman was honoring her fallen master who died protecting her, dark seductress was manipulating starfire in to doing the dishes, Nightress was study her powers with their grandma Arielle, and dark enchantress was reading the Necronomicon and was also at the same reading the enchiridion we ask what the titles mean she said the first one was the book of the dead and the other was the book of the demons. That was before dr. freakshow showed up and ruined everything. Usually we didn't expect another attack but after Cinderblock attacked more and more villains showed to destroy the world or take over kill us but now we should get to the present.

"I don't know i can't control them it's like they're not entirely animal more like half something else!" beast queen shouted

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we heard a scream behind as turned we all felt the blood drain from our faces because clutched between the jaws of ' s alpha lions' jaws was dark shaman all of a sudden we were withering in pain as the alpha lion started to squeeze the life out of dark shaman.

"YES LISTEN TO HER DYING GASP IT'S OVER FOR I HAVE WON FOR NOW THE CITY IS MINE!" Freakshow bellowed to the heaven. But victory was short lived when mom and grandma Arielle and of course grandpa trigon along with dad (which was kind of weird since he hates trigon) showed up.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY DAUGHTERS YOU WALKING FREAKSHOW!" mom shouted even i was bout blackout from the pain the last i saw was them defeating and freeing dark shaman and after that the very last thing was grandpa trigon picking me up.

C the chosen five

Chapter four the truth

"Ok what happened out there how did Dr Freakshow get a hold of dark shaman?!" raven questioned. " we don't know one minute she's with us then was taken by the lions and by the way thanks for getting us out of there the pain was excruciating why did we all feel that pain?!" dark enchantress asked. " Because where you all are quintuplets you all are mentally connected so whenever one of you is in pain you send out a psychokinetic wave that only can be felt by the other four ." a voice that came from behind them that they hadn't heard a while. As soon as they heard that voice the turned around and saw that tech their brother standing there even though he stayed in his room they were surprised abot the girl standing with him . "Tech who is that standing beside you." raven asked

"Raven you of all people should know who I Am." the stranger answered

"Terra?" raven whispered

"yes but it isn't terra i go by the name An but right now call me Gaea because i can manipulate earth, lighting, fire, water,air,metal,ice, plants, and wood." Gaea stated

"but right now i know how to defeat the forsworn on the mother ship has a weak point in the direct center but if we and by we i mean dark shaman could hit with enough force i will destroy itself along with the other ships and the way only to do that is by running up the lava wall and to make sure that happens the others have to force down the ship in front of it." tech explains

"All right we will do this but for right now let's sleep and we will go over this in the morning."

AS they were leaving the living trigon spots dark enchantress was in the corner but on his way he turns on the intercom and leaves the room. But unknown to her she starts singing a song that no one knows and is heard by everyone.

"Huhuhuh." She sighed. And began to sing.

Dum caupona verterem vino debachatus Secus templum Veneris eram hospitatus

Dum caupona verterem vino debachatus "Ecce," dixi, "loculus extat nummis plenus

Totum quippe tribuam tibi, sacra Venus.""Ecce," dixi, "loculus extat nummis plenus

Totum quippe tribuam tibi, sacra Venus."Solus ibam, prospere vestibus ornatus

Plenum ferens loculum ad sinistrum latus"Ecce," dixi, "loculus extat nummis plenus

Totum quippe tribuam tibi, sacra Venus.""Ecce," dixi, "loculus extat nummis plenus

Totum quippe tribuam tibi, sacra Venus." Ecce," dixi, "loculus extat nummis plenus

Totum quippe tribuam tibi, sacra Venus.""Ecce," dixi, "loculus extat nummis plenus

Totum quippe tribuam tibi, sacra Venus.""Ecce," dixi, "loculus extat nummis plenus

Totum quippe tribuam tibi, sacra Venus."

Soon after she sings in a whisper she says "I'm sorry dark seductress" and then she said something that would change everything "Five shall stand but one shall fall to enter deaths hall only to see complete death of the shadowy ones." She spoke to herself."One thing for sure is that one of us is going to die and I don't know who." Said to herself. "Of course you don't if you did what would the point of the future if you it ahead of time it would spoil the fun of it." A voice in shadows seems to be out of nowhere. "Who are you?" beast queen asked. "I'm the dark one and worry no one can hear us.

Chosen five

Chapter five

Did he say what i thought he said?

Whhhhooo are you? Dark enchantress stammered.

"like I said I'm the dark one and yet you can call me rumpstilskin and don't worry nobody can hear us my pretty." the mysterious stranger replied.

"What do you want?" dark enchantress asked in a scared voice.

"Just to talk and to pass on a warning but be warned everything has a price. " He replied."

So what do you want to say?" she asked.

"if you must know the forsworn are coming and your brother already figured it out on how to stop them but I'm warning you for you are the only one to destroy the mother ship if you use the sky wall next the volcano but you will have to build enough speed to do so if not you should kiss everyone you know good bye but you should know if you succeed the price for this warning maybe heavy and you should be ready to pay that price you hear little one.?." the dark asking while explained at the same time

Before she could ask what needed to be done he vanished right before her eyes to ponder what he explained and coming to realize that the price might be death. To afraid to sleep she stayed up to watch her favorite movie the missing she was at the part where the main character mikuri had sent everyone on the crashing ship to the escape pod only for his wife to realize what he was up to but it was too late she cried out "MI.." before she was flash frozen and sent back to earth in stasis as the pod was ten feet from the ship she watched in her frozen state as the ship with its blown out engines straighten itself but only to crash into mountain on an alien world . Her favorite part was the end when the main characters' wife came out of stasis finishing what she was saying before she was frozen "…KURI" . At that time her tameranian boy friend walked in ( not related to starfire are her daughter Sonja he came to check up on them per the kings instructions but ended up staying on earth due falling in love with dark enchantress).

"What are doing out here hot shot?" she asked puzzled.

"What can't I celebrate my kenurfkas' joyous day of birth?" Moonfire asked.

"Oh."

Two months later

The next day people notice that the sky was getting very dark soon the sky was lit up with ships.

At titans tower the titans of old and the chosen five where eating when Moonfire saw the ships.

"Uh guys you might want to see this I think the forsworn are here and I can see the mother ship." Moonfire called out

Soon the whole group was at the window looking out to see a lot of humanoid dragons pouring out over jump city.

"Well there is one thing we can do now." Nightwing stated.

"What is that my tamerian moon?" Starfire asked her husband

"TITANS GO!"

The chosen five

Chapter six

Is this the end?

I t has been hours since the forsworn had landed upon earth starting their attack in jump city. The mother could be identified for it was hovering above the city's center but the weird sight was the forsworn itself they had the appearance of humanoid fish mixed with ghost. But that doesn't matter because as of right now we were in the process of getting are butts handed to us on a platinum platter.

"BEAST QUEEN TURN INTO A T-REX NOW BECAUSE WE NEED SOMETHING POWERFUL TO PLOW A PATH TO THE MOTHERSHIP!" Dark shaman yelled whiling landing a solid punch on a forsworn male foot soldier s' head following with the sound of a very satisfying crunch indicating a shattered skull.

People stood in awe as beast queen turned into a tank of flesh and blood and started plow a path straight to the mother ship following her was her four siblings though they didn't know it following behind was Moonfire who was following as backup in case they needed it. But for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling he was not going to back. The five continued to fight their way to the mother ship when they noticed that it was falling and losing altitude fast but as they got close the ship crashed into the lava wall they knew tech had gotten on board but they couldn't be more wrong.

"Girls go I got this from this point on it's up to me I know what to do." Dark shaman stated as she ran up the watching her sisters' leave soon she was the top and got silent all she heard was heart thumping in her chest as she the top she heard "when the time comes released you inner fire." She then decreased her air resistance to run even faster half way down she heard sonic boom knowing she broke the sound the sound barrier she decreased her air resistance even more a quarter of the way down she stuck her fist out as she made contact with the hull of the she phased out of existence .

People stared as they watched her touch the ship and vanished then they that the ship started to creak and explode as all they remaining ship froze and explode into pieces.

Making her way out the dust dark shaman stumbled having been caught by her mom only to find out that Moonfire was dead for he was the to crash the mother ship in order to win.

"Why are you crying my little Gem?" Raven questioned

"I'm crying cause I now know that my child we be fatherless "dark shaman answered\

"WHAT!" every one of the new teen titans shouted

"Yes I tell you now that I am pregnant with moonfire's unborn children for I am having twins." Dark shaman stated while clutched in her mother's arm

The end of story one


End file.
